


Want

by dirkygoodness



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Erik and Charles want each other but can't have each other, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Vague Spoilers, it's sad, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik wants to stay. Charles knows he can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself sad with this ;^;
> 
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

"I want to stay." Erik says, his voice resigned. Charles jumps slightly, just a bit, but he doesn't turn towards the other man. If he's honest with himself, Charles should have know Erik was there a long time ago. Maybe he did, maybe he just didn't care. Or, of course, he could just be out of practice. He chooses the former, though he doesn't feel like feigning ignorance now that Erik had willingly shown himself. Charles reaches across his desk, grabbing a pen.

"Oh?" Charles asks quietly. He hears Erik hum, knows that he's starting to move forwards even before he hears the floorboards creek under the other mans feet. He doesn't turn still, instead copying down numbers - for how much the renovations and fixes for the mansion will cost. Not that he needs to worry about money, but it still makes him anxious not to know exactly.

"I really do, Charles. I want to stay." Erik is talking again, telling him all these good things. But beneath it burns the need to run, to flee. He wants to stay, but he feels he needs to go. And maybe he does, being a fugitive and all. If Hank knew he were there all hell would break loose. Charles wants Erik to stay as long as he will, though, so he doesn't reach out to Hank to get rid of Erik. Instead he rolls a his shoulders back, continuing to copy down numbers.

Erik is moving closer to his chair now, slowly. It should frighten Charles because Erik is like a lion, stalking its prey. Maybe Charles doesn't mind being the prey. "I don't suppose you want me to, though. You could have taken me with you when you left, Charles. Made me come back to the school." Erik's voice is cold now, and Charles shivers. Finally, for the first time, he pushes his chair back and around so he can face Erik.

He looks hurt, Erik, and it pulls Charles heartstrings in a painful way. He doesn't give though, doesn't tell Erik that 'no, I don't want you here. Go away.' because that's a lie. He won't let Erik get what he wants just because he simply wants it.

"You know full well that I do, my friend. I always have." He says instead, founding his hands in his lap. He keeps himself calm, even though he desperately wants to scream and hit and hurt Erik. He wants Erik to feel like he does, but he wants him here as long as possible. So he will pretend he is civilized. That he isn't about to break. Erik moves directly in front of him, crossing his arms over his chest. He's making a face, one Charles first saw when he tried to get Erik to help convince the kids not to do something. It's the look he gets when he's going to disagree. Charles braces himself, clenching his fists together. "

Yes," Erik is quiet too, and Charles notices that their entire conversation has been just above a whisper. "yes I suppose you have. But you wouldn't give a child candy right before dinner, just as I can't stay before this fighting is over." Charles lets out a shaky breath, looking up at Erik desperately.

"Th-then why did you come? Why did you have to come here and tell me what I can't have?"

"This is not malice that I tell you this, Charles. I came-" Erik is suddenly kneeling in front of him, his hands holding Charles own and Charles can't bring himself to move. As much as he should, he doesn't. Just sucks in a gasp. "- I came here to tell you, that no matter what I do, I still want to be by your side. Even if it's years from now. I will come home."

Charles lets out a choaked noise, blinking back tears trying to from in his eyes. "You said home." Charles says, voice hard as he grips Erik's hands desperately. Erik nods, moving forwards and placing a gently, chaste kiss to Charles forehead. When he pulls away there is a flicker of sorrow in his eyes, before he schools his features again. Charles bites his lip, shaking his head. "I love you, Erik. I will always love you."

"And I you, Charles." Erik says, smiling, before he lets go of Charles' hands and leaves. Charles follows him, his presence, listening until it's completely gone and only then does he let himself weep.


End file.
